Oh, baby!
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: Okay, so the title looks like some romantic thing.It's not. So don't flame it 'till you read it! It's really good...SPOILER!: Mel's stomach is getting bigger! Kind of second story to Coraline's New Brother?. You like that one, you're gonna LOVE this!
1. Announcement

Oh, baby!

Last month, Coraline Jones let her best friend, Wybie, move in with her and her parents, due to his parents and his grandma's passing.

Wybie got used to the Pink Palace. He had _his _side of the room, he taught Charlie how to cook decent meals since he had to take care of his gramma and cooked her meals.

Everything was fine for him and Coraline.

Until their mom told them some 'special' news!

Their mom and dad called them in for a 'Family Meeting' in the living room. Which was weird, considering they usually never had family meetings.

They had Coraline and Wybie sit down on the couch. Mel and Charlie had on 'I-Got-A-Surprise-For-You' faces.

Coraline was curious. Then she got an idea. _Is it possible? No, it can't be…could it? _She looked down to her mothers stomach. It was…bigger. Just a hint…

"What is it, Mom", Coraline asked suspiciously, not taking her eyes off of Mel's stomach.

"Yeah, what's up, Mrs. Jones?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Wybie, I told you before. You can call me 'mom' if you want to!"

Wybie thought about this for a minute. "Hmm..", he said. "How about Mama Jones? Ooh! How about MJ for short?"

Mel said, "MJ? No. That's what people used to call Michael Jackson!"

Wybie was about to about to reply about how awesome Michael Jackson was, but Charlie interrupted, "Okay! Well we have something to tell you kiddos! Mel? Would you like to say it?"

Mel nodded, then said proudly, "Coraline Jones and Wybie Lo-Jones…" _Hmm…_Wybie thought. _Wybie Jones…I like the sound of that! _Mel broke his thoughts by saying, "I proudly present to you, these certificates of Big Brotherhood", she handed one to Wybie. "And Big Sisterhood", she handed one to Coraline.

Coraline covered her hand in shock. "You don't mean…"

Mel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I mean!"

Wybie was so excited! He never had a sibling before! Well, besides Coraline. But that didn't count!

"AWESOME!", Wybie shouted excitedly. "I'm gonna be a big brother! This is awesome! Right, Coraline?"

Coraline looked like she was about to say something like she didn't like it, but she was hesitant. After a second, she said with a trembling voice, "Uh, yeah! That's great. I…I…I'm really happy." Then she gave a weak smile. Wybie noticed but he was too excited to say anything about it.

"Oh", Wybie said. "I gotta tell gra-…Oh, wait. Nevermind." Coraline could tell that he was about to say 'Gramma'. He looked sad. _Real _sad. "Oh, um…I'm gonna go upstairs and, uh, watch the television", he said as he sulked up stairs into his and Coraline's bedroom.

Coraline said, "Yeah, I'll be up there in a minute, too!" Then she turned to her parents with a 'What-Should-I-Do?' look. Charlie sighed and said, "Just try to cheer him up. Ask about the baby, or something. Give him a hug or something!"

_A hug? _Coraline had always wanted to give Wybie a hug! Ever since he had saved her life. "A hug", Coraline repeated. "Okay."

So she went upstairs with Wybie. She saw him on her bed, which is closest to the door, lying face first into her pillows, whining.

"Uh…Wybie?"

"Yeah", a muffled voice came.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Coraline, I'm jusht shunshine and roshes!" (**A/N: If you can't understand this, he said I'm just sunshine and roses!)** His voice sounded weird due to the muffleness. (**A/N: Haha…muffleness…)**

"Wybie, I know it's hard, but…at least you got a family now!"

Wybie shifted to his side, back turned to Coraline. He said, "Well…"

Coraline thought for a moment and said, "Think about it: you got an awesome step-mom, awesome step-dad, new baby brother or sister, AND, to make it all _great_, you got an awesome, cool, outstanding, amazing sister!"

Wybie laughed at this and Coraline playfully punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed it. Not of pain, it was just a habit now. "Yeah", he rolled his green (or brown or hazel. I can't tell.) eyes. "Some awesome, cool, outstanding and amazing sister!"

**I'M SO SORRY THAT IT WAS SOO SHORT! NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! PROMISE! ****J**

**And I keep my promises! ****J**

**Soo, yeah. So it will probably be up later tonight if I can figure out how to put chapters on there. If anyone can teach me, feel free! ****J**

**Don't forget to R&R! TTYL!**

**Oh, and do you want it to be a boy or a girl? ****J**** Tell me on the reviews! Not posting next chapter until you tell me! At least four votes! **


	2. 6 Months Later

Six Months Later…..

"It's a girl", Coraline bet Wybie. They were betting if the baby was a boy or girl.

"It's a boy!", Wybie answered back. _He _seemed really confident. But, so did Coraline.

"It's a girl!"

"It's a boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"_Girl!"_

"_Boy!"_

"**CHARLIE!", **Mel shouted from downstairs…_again! _

"Ugh, she's craving something, again. We'd better go down, too, just in case dad needs our help again."

Wybie shook his head. "Mama Jones works D.J. too hard!" Coraline couldn't help but laugh at the nicknames that Wybie gave their parents.

"What?", Wybie replied in unison.

Coraline couldn't stop laughing. "Those _nicknames!_"

Wybie raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Oh, c'mon, Wybie! Mama Jones? _D.J.?_" She laughed even harder.

"Oh, whatever! Come on, _Caroline!_"

Coraline just nodded and kept on laughing. Wybie guessed she was laughing too hard to realize that he called her Caroline.

"What is it, mom?", Coraline asked, still giggling.

"Dad needs for you do go to the nearest store to get me some ice cream…ooh, and bring some cookies!"

Coraline's mouth gaped open. "The-the-t-the…_store?_"

"Yeah, didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah! Mom, that's a couple miles away! It'll take me FOREVER to get there and for, like, EVER to get back! Are you crazy?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "No, Coraline. Just _pregnant_."

"Can we _at least _go on Wybie's motorbike?"

"Fine, Coraline! Just go. _Now._"

Coraline and Wybie got money from their parents, and reluctantly headed out the door. They got on Wybie's old motorbike and rode to the store. They _got _there just fine. But back…Not so much.

Coraline and Wybie ran into a guy at school. A very, very _perverted _guy. Who liked girls. Especially weird ones, like Coraline. He's been hitting on her for the past few days now.

Jake was the guy's name, and as soon as he saw her on Wybie's motorbike, he pulled in front of Wybie. Jake had a motorbike, too. But _waaaay _fancier.

He jumped off the bike, didn't take his eyes off of Coraline, and headed for the old, rusted motorbike. He kicked the wheel and shook his head.

"It's not strong enough for two people. Only one. It could actually break down any second now! Maybe you should come with me, Coraline. And we can take the _long _way home. Maybe stop by my house for, oh, I dunno, a couple minutes. Maybe an hour." At this, he was walking towards Coraline when _Wybie_, of all people, _Wybie Lovat-Jones PUNCHED _Jake and actually sent him to the ground! Then he said, "Stay away from Coraline. Don't mess with her like that!" Coraline smiled for Wybie, then smirked at Jake.

"What, is she your _girlfriend _or something?"

Surprisingly, Wybie didn't blush. Coraline guessed that he was too ticked off.

_She _sure blushed, though.

"No, actually, she's my new step-sister!"

"What, your parents die, or something?" Then he snickered and started to walk away, leaving poor Wybie heartbroken. Coraline saw this and hopped off. Then she walked up to Jake and said sweetly, "Hi there, Jakie!""Hmm…I like the sound of that!"

"Yeah, so I thought that you were pretty cool just then!" Wybie was surprised and hurt about this.

Jake looked like he was about to kiss her, because he leaned in and said in a whisper, "Really, now?" Coraline leaned in just as close, so they were inches apart, smiled, then scowled and snickered and yelled, "In. Your. Dreams! Then she slapped him, punched him in the eye, in the stomach, and kicked him in his 'manly parts'. Then she walked away, leaving him on the ground, wincing and trembling, and smiled to Wybie.

Then she said, "That's what people get when they mess with my brother! Now, what was that punching him about, Wybie? I was impressed!"

Wybie beamed and said, "Well, that's what they get when they mess with my sister!" They both laughed. Then they almost had a good ride home….

**Ooh, **_**almost! **_**xD! Yeah. So…yeah…just R&R. That's pretty much it! xD!**

**Oh, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. **_**You **_**decide that in your reviews! ****J**

**So…Dasvananaya! 'Till next time! Keep reading! ****J**

**Oh, and wasn't Wybie awesome when he **_**punched **_**Jake?**

**I know, right? WOW!**

**Even though it was my story…I was still impressed!**


	3. Stuck

**Stuck**

**Okay...before I begin...How do you guys feel about twins?  
**

Everything was going fine. No motorbike problems, no one was fighting…But that changed when Wybie heard the first-

_-Click!- _"What was that, Wyborne?"

-_Click!- _"I-I don't know, C-Coraline!"

_-Click!-Click!-Click!-Click! _"Oh. My. God. This is not happening", Coraline angrily stated as the motorbike died out.

"Wybie", Coraline said, trying not to show her anger. "Did you remember to check the _gas _before we went?"

"Yes! Wait…I t-_think _I did…N-no…"

"Okay", Coraline said. _I can't get mad at him after he stood up for me like that! Oh, well! _

Coraline walked over to Wybie and punched him on the shoulder.

"OW! Hey!"

"That was for not checking the gas! And…", Coraline punched him on the other arm. "THAT was for calling me _Caroline _earlier! And…..", Coraline leaned in and hugged him. "_That_ was for standing up for me!" _Finally, I hugged him! _She thought.

Wybie said, "Thanks and ouch…again!"

Coraline giggled, then said, "Okay, so how are we gonna get this thing back up there?"

The two kids just sat there, searching through their brains for ideas. It was already getting dark, and Wybie was consensually getting distracted by some sort of weird bug, and Coraline had to smack him in the back of the head…a lot! 'Wybie, help me out here!', she would say. He did, being afraid of getting smacked and all.

"Ugh, I wish mom left us her cell phone!"

"I know!"

"UGH!"

"Especially since it's a touch screen!"

"Yeah, but that isn't the point..."

"It would be easier to talk! And take better pictures and videos!"

"…Wybie?"

"Ooh! I know! I could have taken better pictures of bugs!"

"WYBIE!"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, sorry! So, what are we gonna do?"

"I don-…Hmm….". She made her I-Got-An-Awesome-Idea look. Wybie _knew _that look since she constantly had her 'awesome' idea.

"I think I know what to do", Coraline said.

"What do yo-…Oh no.", he said as he looked ahead.

Coraline smirked. "Oh, yes."

Wybie said, "Coraline! It's too-""Wyborne, do you wanna get home, or not?"

Wybie hesitated, then said, "Yeah, but not like this!"

"There's no other way. Hop on!" She gestured to his motorbike.

"_Aw, Coraline!_"

He was so nervous because they were on top of a really steep hill, and they both knew that it would give them enough speed to get to the Pink Palace.

**Sorry that this was such a short chapter! :-/**

**I'm doing pretty good progress, though! ****J**

**So…R&R! ****J**


	4. Thrill

Thrill

"Ready?", the brave Coraline Jones said as she made a thumbs up as if she was about to fly an airplane

"Uh, Jonesy? I-I d-don't think that this is a v-very good idea."

Coraline was up front so she could control the wheel. "Why? You don't think that I should drive?"

"N-no, it's not that."

Coraline smiled proudly. "Okay, then. Alright. On the count of three. 1...2..."

Wybie gulped. _Oh boy!_

"THREE!" Wybie pushed with all of his might as Coraline steered.

"Turn, Jonesy. Turn!""Who do I look like to you?"

"Someone who can't drive!"

"Stop criticizing me!"

"Wel- Right! RIGHT!"

"OKAY!" Coraline turned right, towards her home. As she was almost in the driveway, she couldn't stop. "Wybie! Help me!"

Wybie tried to reach the brake, but couldn't quite because of Coraline."Coraline, look out!" Coraline turned just in time to see they were heading towards a large bush.

"AAHH!", the kids screamed. The motorbike hit the rosebush, stopped instantly, and sent the kids flying in the air. They landed on the roof, along with Mr. Bobinski, exercising."Oops", Coraline said as Wybie gave her a glare. "Sorry, Mr. B.!" Wybie just glared at her some more.

"Ah, it is, a, no problem, Caroline."

Coraline sighed an irritating sigh, but just forgot about it. "Uh, could you help us down, Mr. B.?"

Bobinski stretched, sighed, then said, "Sure zing, Caroline. I guess I need to get down dere myself and feed ze mooshkas!"

Wybie was confused, for he had never heard the term 'mooshkas' before. "Huh?"

Bobinski got frustrated and said, "Ze mice!"

"Oh…"

Coraline chuckled, walked up to the boys, and said, "So, are we getting down or not?"

Bobinski said, "Sure", and did his flip-thingy to the other side of the Pink Palace. Coraline and Wybie just looked there and looked at eachother with Did-He-Just-Ditch-Us looks.

Then, they heard a, "Caroline! Come on, ladies first! Jump!"

Coraline hesitated, then took a deep breath, then jumped off of the tall building. "AAAHHHH!", she screamed. Then a small, "Oomph", came out of her. Bobinski chuckled and set her down. Then he yelled up at Wybie. "Come on, Why-bush!" Coraline giggled.

Wybie wasn't hesitant at all. He just backed up, jumped, and screamed, "Yabba dabba dooo!" Bobinski looked up and muttered, "Uh-oh…" Then Wybie _crashed _on Bobinski and sent him to the ground.

Coraline just laughed like she couldn't stop!

Wybie was sitting on Bobinski's stomach, confused. Then he got up as Bobinski grunted, and yelled, "Devil Child! Never again will I agree to help you!" With this, he stormed off.

Coraline and Wybie were both in shock, then Coraline started giggling again.

"What's so funny?", Wybie asked, annoyed.

"Hehe…Devil Child. I'm gonna start calling you that!", she said as they walked into the house.

"Mom! I'm back home! _We're _back home!"

"What took you so long?"

"Oh", Wybie started. "We ran into a little…_trouble _on the way back."

"Hmm…Okay. Well, Charlie is just about done making dinner", Mel said as she got up. They all went to the dinner table. "Hmm…", Coraline muttered. "I wonder what gross thing awaits us tonight?"

Wybie chuckled as he was _about _to grab something on the table, but quickly pulled his hand away. _Wait, _he thought. _Is…Is that thing…moving?_

Coraline and Wybie hardly touched their food. Mel hardly did, either.

So they went to bed with empty stomachs. When Wybie was almost asleep, someone broke the silence.

"It's a girl."

**Ew. Grossgusting(As Coraline says xD) Who makes dinner which the thing will be…**_**moving? **_**The one and only Charlie Jones could! Oh, and by the way, if case you didn't get it, **_**Coraline **_**was the one who said that it's a girl! Soo…yeah. She seems confident! Hey, **_**I **_**don't even know what it is! That depends on the reviews! ****J****! Oh yeah, this story inspired me that my step mom just had a little boy and my mom is pregnant, too! With a boy, also. But I wanted a girl! ****L****! **

**Yeah, so the next chappie will be up…I dunno…probably next week or something! ****JJJ**

**See ya!**


	5. The Reveal

**HOLA PEOPLE WHO ARE FROM EARTH...MARS, JUPITER, SATURN...and...Pluto people? I'm very sorry about your planet!**

**Cosmo: Yeah, I used to grow my corn there!  
Me: Ye-wait. How the HECK did you get in here?  
Cosmo: Front door**

**Me: OKAY then...Stalker. Anyway...CHAPTER FIVE!  
**

The Reveal

Coraline and Wybie woke up bright and early the next morning, because today was the day mom was gonna get the ultrasound. **(A/N: If you don't know what an ultrasound is, it's where you tell if it's a boy or a girl…Or a boy AND girl! :D)**

When the two eleven-year-olds tumbled downstairs, they saw Mel putting on her brown coat and check money in her pocketbook.

"Hey Mama Jones", Wybie said as Coraline scoffed.

"Hey mom. You going to the doctors for the ultrasound?"

"Yeah.", Mel said. Then she came closer. "I need you to look after your father. He seems rather jumpy because of another child."

They looked back at Charlie. He was banging his head against the wall saying, "Another kid? We just adopted one! Two eleven-year-olds! It would be okay if it was a boy, but their troublemakers! And girls….Gah! …What if their TWINS! OH GOD!", he screamed as he ran out of the room.

"It's not my fault, Charlie!", Mel yelled at him. "_You're _the one that forgot to use the con-", she glanced at the kids who looked at her like they were daring her to continue. Then she said, "Condiments! Yeah, ketchup and mustard!"

She looked at the kids nervously, then said, "Well, bye kids! See you at about 4:00!" She smiled nervously and kissed them on the foreheads and went out the door.

"Well, _THAT _was amusing", Wybie said as Coraline chuckled.

Then they said to their dad that they were going outside, and went to the old well, debating on weather it was a boy or girl, when four o' clock finally came…

They saw the silver Volkswagen, and excitedly sprinted towards the Pink Palace like the Beldam was at their feet.

They beat Mel to the house using the other door, and went to find Charlie. "Dad! Mom's home!", Coraline yelled from the kitchen. They heard a thump from upstairs, an 'Ow!', then they head glass breaking, yelling, then feet scattering down the stairs.

Coraline asked, "Where'd you get the bruise, dad?"

"Huh? Oh…I…uh, tripped…"

"Uh-huh. And the cut?"

Charlie looked at his now scratched-up arm. "Oh…I sorta…kinda…broke the lamp.."

"Oh", Coraline said, chuckling. "Well mom is ou-" She was cut off by the door squeaking open and closed. Mel turned, then gasped.

"Charlie! What happened to your arm?"

"Oh…Uhm…I kinda broke…the lamp…!"

"WHAT? My green lamp that my mother gave me?""Uh, yeah. K-Kinda.""UGH!"

"Anyway", Coraline interrupted. "It is a boy or a girl?"

"Wybie and Coraline both looked excited, while Mel just looked plain nervous.

Mel hesitated, then said…

…

"…Both."

**:-O!**

**Jeez, even **_**I'M **_**surprised! And it's my story! Dang!**

**What's Coraline's and Wybie's reaction? Read on to find out!**

**If you don't like I can always just make it be a huge mistake, but I'm probably gonna keep it! **

**K bye! :D**


	6. 3 Months Later

3 Months Later…

It was nine months now, so the baby, or _babies_, were due anytime now.

Every day, Coraline and Wybie were woken up by Mel's constant complaining. Here were only _some _of the complaints that they had been woken up to:

"CHARLIE! I want some pie! No- Chicken! No wait- PIE! BOTH!"

"Ugh, I can't wait to get this thing OUT OF HERE!" Then Coraline said, "You heard her Wybie. Get out. **(Anyone know where I got THAT from? Get some chicken and pie if your one of the first three! I will tell the chicken and pie winners in the next chapter! ****J****)**

"AAH! I'TS COMING! CHARLIE, START THE C-…Oh, wait. No their not. Hehe…sorry!"

They haven't even thought of what to name them yet, but they had some ideas.

Coraline and Wybie thought of Phil and Lil. **(LOL. Anyone used to watch Rugrats?) **Mel and Charlie kinda like Max and Maxine. They all liked Alex and Alexis. They also like Lylah and Tyler. **(A/N: Out of those names, you guys decide in reviews! I'm thinkin Lylah and Tyler, though. BTW…Lylah is my name!)**

They also liked the names Melody and Xavior. **(I LOVE THOSE NAMES!)**

Wybie decided to crack a joke and said, "OOH! I KNOW! How about…first name Semore, last name Butts. See more Butts! Get it?"

All he got was silence, and Coraline said, "Wow. Not even the crickets are chirping! That was bad! Wha-wha-whaaa!", while Wybie stuck his tongue out at her.

"Guys, I don't have time for your silliness right now. Why don't you two go outside, or something?", Mel asked, impatient for them to get out.

"Fine they grumbled and headed out, brainstorming for names.

**OMG HOLY HECK I AM SOO FREAKING SORRY THAT IT WAS SOOOO SHORT!**

**Yeah, I kinda ran out of ideas…soo…yeah.**

**I didn't know what else to put. I think there is gonna be two more chapters…maybe! Depends if I get the names in time. ****J**

**Alright, well, I'm gonna brainstorm for new ideas! **

**Bye!**

…**Semore Butts! XD **


	7. Excitement!

Excitement

**Okay, I think this is gonna be a short chappie, too…so bear with me! **

**Yeah, and about the thing in the last chapter, I'm not gonna announce the winners. I'm sorry, I'm just too lazy.**

**Oh, and I think I'm gonna go with Melody and Xavior. ****J**

**OMG! HAVE I BEEN FORGETTING THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER THIS WHOLE TIME? GOSH!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J**

**NOW…READ ON! :D**

So, it's been about…a couple days after the due date, so they could be coming anytime now! They were waiting excitedly. They also got some visitors, too.

They heard a knock on the door. It wasn't a normal knock. It was like- _rat-a-tap-tap. Rat-a-tat-tap. Rat-a-rat-a-tappity-tap-tap. _

Coraline knew at once that it was Mr. B.

So she opened the door, greeted Mister B with a friendly smile, and welcomed him into their home.

"Good day, Caroline!""Hullo, Mister B. How are the mooshkas?""Oh, joy! They are much better then they EVER were! They told me there is baby coming along!""Oh, yes."

"Your mother is..?"

Coraline giggled. "Yes. Right this way", she said as she led him to the kitchen, where Mel was, eating instead of working on her laptop.

"Mrs. Jones! How are you on the lovely afternoon?"

"Mhm...Good.", she said with a mouth full of chocolate cake.

"Ah, that is good news! So, boy or girl?"Mel held up a finger, swallowed, then said, "…Both!"

"So…Twins? Hum! Ze mooshkas did not tell me that! I shall world them harder! Good day!" And with that, he did a flip backwards to exit. Forgetting about the small doorway, he accidentally hit his head on the doorframe. "YOW!", he said, holding his head. He looked back at amused faces.

"Hehe…he…Good day!" Then he hurried out, flip-free.

"Huh…"

Not even five seconds later, they heard the doorbell ring, and a, "Yoo-hoo! Anybody there? Oh, Miriam, I told you to bring the gift!"

"April, I thought you had it!"

Ms. Spink sighed and said, "Oh well. Later then. Yoo-hoo!"

"Coraline, go get that.""Sure….Hullo Ms Spink! Ms. Forcible! How are you?"

"Oh, just splendid, Caroline! A little doggie told me that a baby was coming! Is this true?"

_Alrighty then. _Coraline thought. _First Mr. B thinks mice talk to him, now these dingbats think that dogs talk to them._

Even though she was thinking that, she didn't say it, of course.

Nope. Instead, she said, "Why, yes. Yes, it is! Do you want to see my mom?", she asked as she led them into her kitchen, again.

Mel still was in there, but this time, eating cookies. "Ello", she said, now mouth full of cookies.

"Why, hello there, Mrs. Jones! How are you?"

"Mhm…Good. You?"

"Splendid!", Piped up Ms. Forcible. "So, you _must _tell us Melissa", Ms. Forcible said, using her full name. "What is the se-ahem! I have forgotten that there are _children _in the room! Please, you must excuse me! I mean, what is the _gender_?"

Spink and Forcible both leaned in super close. WAY too close for comfort.

"Actually", Charlie said. "It's b-""Oh, Charles! You! I asked Melissa here! But you can take the spotlight. Go on."Charlie just stood there for a moment, then Spink said, "Caroline? Would you care to tell us?""Sure.", Coraline smiled. "It's actually…well, their _twins_!"This news took them off guard, for Ms. Forcible dropped her eyeglasses. While she bent down to pick them up, her big (*cough***FAKE***cough, cough*) _bust _knocked Miriam off of her little…cane…thingy…

"Oh! Miriam! I truly am sorry!", she said as she helped her friend up.

All Spink said was, "Goodness! Twins! Well!"

"Yes. A boy and a girl?""Yep."

"Hmm…Interesting!"

"Yes, very! Well, we must be going now, Caroline! Melissa. Charles. Goodbye!"

"Yes, farewell!"

"Cherry-bye!"

"Ta-Ta!"The goodbyes seemed endless. Then the two…ahem…_actresses_…went out, mumbling something about sewing another identical outfit or something.

Coraline and Wybie were happy to have a little while without being bothered by neighbors and to just be in peace for a while, but they didn't get that.

About five minutes after Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible said their many farewells, Mel screamed that was heard throughout the whole Pink Palace. Coraline and Wybie knew Mr. B. heard it because right afterwards, he yelled in surprise, and they heard a thump on the roof.

The kids and Charlie rushed in, showering Mel in millions of questions.

"Mel! What's wrong?"

"Mom! Is something up?"

"What's wrong, Mama Jones?"

"Wybie! Now is not the time!""What?"

"Charlie! Start the car!"

She looked them in the eyes and said…

"I think I'm in labor."

**Ooh! What a way to end a story, huh? Yeah, I rock! XD!**

**YAY! Second to the last chapter I think…Maybe. I dunno yet! ****J**

**I guess I'll surprise ya'!YAAAYY MEE! :D**

**Hmm…wasn't TOO short….but it wasn't SUPERDUPERUPER long…Ya know?HEY! HEY! HEY VEIWER OF MY STORY! HOWDY!HOW MANY OF YA'LL THINK THAT I AM FREAKING AWESOME?REVIEW AND SAY I'M AWESOME IF YOU THINK THAT MY STORY AND I WERE/ARE COMPLETELY AWESOME!**

…**Yay…!**

**Yeaaaahh….I'm hyper…deal with it! :P**


	8. Hospital

Hospital

**Okay, THIS is the second to the last chappie! Yay! One more! ****J****Tell me if you love it! ****J**

**Sorry…Still hyper! :D**

**Oh Yeaah!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J**

**I COMMAND YOU TO READ ON!**

**P.S….I love you!**

**Not really. That's a song though! By The Beatles!**

**I LOVE THE BEATLES!**

**Okay, for real…P.S.S.!…I think I'm gonna go with Melody and Xavior. K?**

"Holy crap!", exclaimed Wybie! Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go!" They all watched as he ran in circles and screamed and ran out of the door.

"Even though he's crazy, he's right", Coraline stated.

"Your right. Let's go!"

They all ran out the door without giving it a second thought.

They packed in the small, silver Volkswagen and headed to the hospital, having to listen to Mel's constant moaning.

"Mom, if it causes you so much pain, why did you even HAVE a baby?"

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"…You were?""No, I just wanted to throw that in for humorous affect.""Oh. Ha-ha-ha then!""Hardy Har-har!"

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent except for Mel, of course.

As soon as they went in the hospital, the employees already knew what was up by her moaning and threatening to sue them, so they got her a room.

Coraline, Wybie, and Charlie were in the waiting room, where they were SUPER jumpy. Just think…_twins! _

Then some other family of saay, five or six came in all bored-like.

Charlie was the first to greet them. "Hey there! You here waiting for the baby?"

"Yep.", said a middle-aged looking man with a green and white striped shirt on."Cool! Us too!"

"Cool."

"So, is this the family that's visiting, or something?"Then a little brown-haired girl in pigtails and braces piped up and said, "No, we're the brothers and sisters!"Wybie asked awkwardly, "Soo…How many kids now?"Then a little boy who looked about Coraline and Wybie's age _and _looked like a know-it-all with his glasses and his know-it-all attitude, said, "Well, there are seven children now. If you count the one being born, that makes eight. So all together is ten, because the twins are in Alabama right now, visiting Grandpa and Grandma. Oh, and we were all born by my mommy and my daddy."

And with that, he smiled proudly.

Coraline, being the outgoing and bold one, said, "Wow your mom needs a hobby! Bad!"

This flawless-looking, blond-hair emerald-eyed girl was about to say something smart when a nurse came in and said, "Ahem! The Jones family!"Coraline, obviously thinking that they were in school, screamed, "HERE!"

They all looked at her crazy. Then the nurse said, "Um, yes."

Then she beamed from ear to ear.

"Their in the nursery."

They all jumped up, but the blond**(e?)** stopped Coraline and Wybie, smirked, and said, "Wow. Only the what…third? Huh."

Coraline said back, "Wow! You actually know math! Impressive!"The blond just glared at her, the smiled a genuine smile. "Hey. I like you! You really know how to talk back to someone. What's your name?"

Coraline was surprised at her sudden outburst. _Hmm _she thought. _Might as well give her a shot. After all, she's just a person…right?_

"I-I'm Coraline."

"Coraline. Cool!""Hey, you got my name right!"

"Well…Yeah! You pronounced it.""Oh, it's because hardly ANYONE gets my name right and it's REALLY annoying."

Then the nurse came in and said, "Caroline? Their waiting for you."Coraline turned to the girl. "See what I mean?""Yikes. Well, I'm Isabella. (**A/N: The only reason why I picked Isabella was because while I was writing this chapter, I was sitting next to my dog, Isabella, or Izzy.)**

"Cool. Mind if I call you Izzy?""No problem.""Well, I'm Wybie!", Wybie popped up, like a dork.

"Uh-huuuhh…."

The two girls swapped numbers, and soon became best friends. Along with Wybie, of course. Turned out, they went to school together.

When they were finally done talking, they walked to room 208...

"Hey, Wybie. Wasn't this the room that we visited your Gramma in?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah.", he looked really sad.

"Hey, I'm sorry. At least something GOOD happened in here now…Right?"He looked…Happier. "Yeah."

"Okay. Let's go."

They both sighed.

Coraline pressed her hand against the door, and pushed it…

…

"Coraline?"

**-Shakes head then bangs on keyboard-**

**(This is me banging my head on the keyboard):**

**65655t78yu8yo87ufjbkjnrbffd rgfr4zf**

…**Yup! :D**

**Yeah I did that cause THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! ****L**

**Grr…ROAR!**

**Sorry I had to go and let my inner-dinosaur out on yoouuu! :P**

**Well…okay. There might be TWO chapters after this one…**

**I just don't want this story to end!**

**I'M SORRY! DON'T THROW FOOD AT MEEE!**

**Hmm…Maybe three!**

**-Sees food that you bought just to throw at me…-**

**Nevermind! **

**Heh..Hehe…BYE! :D**


	9. Coming HOME! YAY!

Coming Home

**Okay, So this is the second to the last chapter! Yay! I-I mean…Boo!**

**:P**

**Alright…soo…**

**SPOILER: This is when the twins come home and the NEXT chappie I will make one like…five years later when they are like 16 and the twins are like…5! Lol…Hehe…**

**SPOILER2: The one where the are like sixteen are only gotta be a one-time shot. Only once…Or twice…for being sixteen-year-olds.**

**SPOLER3: …NO MORE SPOILERS! XD**

**Disclaimer: I ALMOST FORGOT AGAIN! :O **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J**

**AWESOMENESS!**

"Coraline! Wybie?"

"Yeah, mom?""Come here! I want you to meet someone! Actually…_Two _someones.

The kids just smiled and walked in the room, where Charlie was holding the one in the pink blanket, and Mel was holding the one in the blue.

"Who do you wanna hold, Coraline?", her dad wanted to know.

"The girl I guess. Names?""Oh, Melody and Xavior."Coraline smiled. She loved the name Melody.

"Cool. I'll hold Melody, then."As her dad handed Melody to her, Coraline couldn't help but smile. She always wanted a sister.

Melody looked like she had brown eyes, and black hair, so far.

"She's perfect", Coraline cooed. She looked to her left and saw Wybie holding Xavior.

"Oh, yeah," Wybie said. "He's gonna be a rock star!"

They all laughed, then Mel said, "He's gonna be a scientist!"Charlie replied, "Nope! My little hockey player!"**(A/N: The hockey player, scientist, rock star thingy was inspired by my dad and step mom. Dad said that my little brother, Tommy, was gonna be a rock star or a hockey player! XD. My step mom said a scientist. Lol)**

"Rock star!""Scientist!""Hockey player!"

"Rock star!""Scientist!""Hockey player!"

"Rock star!""Scientist!""Hockey player!"

Coraline got sick of that, then randomly screamed, "PICKLE!"

**A/N: …Yeaaah, in REAL life, I screamed pickle! Lol. ****J****)**

They all had to spend the night at the hospital for about two days, then they finally went home.

Coraline didn't want to take, not one- but _two _new babies in the Pink Palace, because of the Beldam. But she thought, _How would she come back? Her hand….Oh. Oh, no! Her OTHER hand! Oh. Oh, God._

But her thoughts were quickly forgotten of, for Xavior was crying like there was no tomorrow. "Coraline, give him his pacifier."

She did as she was told and had a quiet time on the rest of the way home.

The four had already painted the babies room.

Two walls were pink, for the girls' side, with blue splatter paint on it.

The other two were blue, for the boys' side, with pink splatter paint on it.

They were all satisfied, except for Wybie.

"It's not good enough", he had said. "Hmm…It needs some rock star posters!""Wybie, their babies. They won't know who the heck Lil' Wayne or Blink 182 are!" **(A/N: Once again, sorry for all of the author notes. I just wanted to say I was listening to Blink 182's First Date, then changed it to I Miss You. :D)**

"And _that's _why I'll teach them!""Nope", she replied. "I'm gonna teach Melody how to explore. Not stupid stuff, like rock bands and junk.""It's not stupid!""It is to some girls!"

Wybie then blew a raspberry at Coraline, and they finished decorating the room.

The room had a blue dresser with pink knobs, pink and blue striped cribs, and pink and blue polka dotted floor.

So, mainly, it was a cotton-candy paradise.

"Well", Mel started. "It's good until they can talk!""Why?", Wybie wondered.

"Because once they start talking, they never stop! I think that they just ask for more to keep on talking!", she eyed Coraline.

"What?", Coraline said to her mom.

"What do you mean", Wybie asked, smirking, and eager to hear.

"Oh, when _Coraline _just learned how to talk, she talked like the world was gonna end! Once we painted her room pink, she wanted purple. When we painted it purple, she wanted it green. Then she wanted blue, so we painted it blue. After blue, she wanted red, but we said no, so she stuck with blue. That's how blue became her favorite color.""Huh. Sounds like you were pretty annoying, Jonesy. But-ha-that's no surprise!", Wybie teased her, which deserved him a punch in the shoulder.

Two babies' cry broke their conversation.

Mel smiled and said, "I'll get 'em."

**OMG!**

**This. Chapter. Sucked!Especially the ending! **

**UUUGGGHHHH!**

**Grr…ROAR!**

**Yeaaah…I let my inner-dino out on yoouuu again! :P**

**I'm sooooo sorry about this chapter! **

**The beginning was fine, but the ending?…UGH!**

**Yeah. Sorry. One chapter left! :O**

**I don't want it to end!**

**SPOILER: In the NEXT chapter, when they're -like-16, I'm gonna kinda leave a Goosebumps ending.**

**If you don't know what the Goosebumps books are, it's where they leave a MAJOR cliffhanger and they NEVER tell you how it is.**

**Soo…yeah! ****J****See ya!**


	10. 5 Years Later

_5 Years Later…_

_**Last chapter! **__**L**_

_**This is when Coraline and Wybie are sixteen! **__**J**__** :OYeah, this is only gonna be a one-time shot. Only sixteen once.**_

_**Like I said, I think I'm gonna leave a Goosebumps ending. You know, where they leave a major cliffhanger and never tell you the ending in the next book.**_

_**Yeaaah, soo…Enjoy! **__**J**__**DISCLAIMER: (Almost forgot again!) Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**_

_**However, I DO own Wyborne Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J**

**That's the same disclaimer for the whole thing…lol (Laugh out loud)**

**HA!**

**READ ON! (Or I'll let my inner-dinosaur out on yoouuu) xD**

"**CORALINE!**""What do you want _now_, Melody?"

"Read me Fancy Nancy!""But I already read all of those books 6 times!", Sixteen-year-old Coraline whined, who now had two black streaks on each sides of her indigo hair.

"Fine! Then read me Ramona and Beezus!""Melody!""_**Pleeeeaaaasseee?**_"

"UGH! Fine!"

"Better go Jonesy", Wybie said. 

"Why do you still call me that?""I don't know. I guess it's just fun to see how irritated you get", Sixteen-year-old Wybie said. He got rid of his slouch, but he was still the same height as Coraline. His hair wasn't so wild, and he got rid of his stuttering habit.

"Whatever, _Wyborne._"

"Wybie! Can you read me about dirt bikes again?", five-year-old Xavior asked, who had dark, dark brown hair, and green eyes.

"Nah. I already read that to you…a lot! How about tractors?""**YEAH**!"

Wybie turned to Coraline to smirk at her. She just stuck her tongue out at him and went downstairs to complaining Melody.

After they read Ramona and Beezus, dinner was done.

However, it wasn't edible. Surprise, surprise.

Not even Charlie ate it.

So, as usual, they went to bed hungry.

But Melody couldn't sleep. She tossed. She turned. She got in the most comfortable position, but it still was uncomfortable. Usually she slept just fine. But not tonight. Tonight, she felt like something, or someone, was watching her. She also thought she heard someone calling her name.

She even heard metal clinging together. And metal scratching somewhere in the parlor…

After about 10 minutes of that, she heard a squeak. 

She looked towards the doorway.

_Hey, aren't those Mr. Bobinskis' mice?_

So, she followed the jumping mice.

Big mistake.

She was trying to catch them, running all around the house.

Then they led her into the parlor.

Remembering the noise, she was hesitant to go in there. 

But she did.

She looked for the mouse, and saw them going in part of the wall.

_Whoa_, she thought. _There's a door there? _

So she walked up to the door, and opened it.

_Oh. My. God._ she thought.

But she nodded her head, just like Coraline did when she found the door, and went in to her perfect death-trap.

…

…

…

…

…

"Hello, dear."

"Y-You are not my mommy!""No, of course not. I'm your _Other _Mother."

**See? Kinda of a Goosebumps ending! =]**

**Yep. Cliffhanger that I'm never going to answer! ****J**

**Deal with it.**

**You like it? Review!**

**J****Thanks for reading!**

**P.S….YOU ARE AWESOME! I AM AWESOME! EMBRACE YOUR AWESOMENESS!**


	11. Authors Note

**OMG! IT'S AN AUTHORS NOTE! :O**

**Yeah, totally.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank you to the very sweet psychopath, who I guess doesn't have an account on fan fiction, but goes by The Random Person, for making me feel guilty enough to make a sequel to Oh, Baby!.**

**So, yeah, it's up now, and it's called The Other Story.**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It sucks! Deal with it!**

**Anyway, read that story or I'll let my inner-dinosaur out on yoouuu again!**

**:D**

**Yeah, totally!**

**Anyhoo, read and review my other story, The Other Story.**

**Lol, that's cool.**

**THAT STORY IS FOR YOU THE RANDOM PERSON!**


End file.
